Mario Kart: Double Blast!!
Mario Kart: Double Blast!! (Also known as マリオカート９ in Japan, which means Mario Kart 9) is an upcoming racing game for the Wii U. It is the ninth installment in the Mario Kart series ''in the mainstream series, the twelfth in the series overall and the second one for the Wii U, as ''Mario Kart 8 is the first one. This marks the first installment in the series to follow them in the same console as the predecessor. A noticeable new addition is the Cosmic Blast Zone where a Launch Star-like portal is found in some sections of the tracks and racers that pass through it will get launched to a galactic-ish, aerial version of the course for a short time. Returning additions include ATVs, Gliders, underwater driving, anti-gravity and the Double Dash!! feature from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, in which two characters will drive in the same kart, with one driving and the other throwing Items and attacking. Gameplay The game is very similar to past installments in the series in terms of gameplay, especially Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and the previous game Mario Kart 8. Instead of 8 or 12 racers in the track, there are 10 racers present in the track in this game (20 if counting pairs separately). Gliders and anti-gravity remain unchanged, but underwater driving gets an additional twist. In some underwater sections, there are both downhill ramps for the player to get underwater and a regular ramp that will turn the Kart's wheels into Jet Motors to drive on the water, rather than under it. Both ways are optional and depend on which way or ramp drivers pass through. ATVs make a comeback while Bikes are not included in the game. Kart customization is changed slightly, now each character have their own Kart body (with the main character in the pair having their Kart body unlocked and the secondary one their Kart body locked at first) but they still can be used by other characters of the same weight class. This means that lightweight characters can only use their Kart bodies and the other lightweight's Kart bodies, same for medium and heavyweights, like in Double Dash!!. All Wheels and Gliders, however, can be used by any character. Some characters have Karts and some others have ATVs. A noticeable new feature is the Cosmic Blast Zone, which is a special, galactic-aerial version of the track's section where it's portal is located. After passing through the portal, racers will have their vehicles modified to replace the wells with Rockets and they are launched through it following this aerial section in some kind of tube, meaning it has barriers so players will not get out of road (they will get stunned for a momenti if touching the barrier, though). Racers will ride in a bumper manner here, as they are able to move freely in the zone and push opponents. However, Items cannot be used in the Cosmic Blast Zone, meaning that there are no Items Boxes here either; if the racers have Items they will not be able to use them until they exit the zone. Tricks can be done in this game as well, but it is slightly changed. When both characters do a small trick after a little jump or impulse they'll just get a little boost. However, after passing through a big ramp both will do more exciting tricks, especially the character in the back, who is able to do more tricks in a chain. A trick count is established while the racers are in mid-air and going down through the track (Note that is the ramp is too big it will conduct to gliding instead). If the back character performs all of the tricks in a chain the boost will get considerable better, if not it will give a regular boost. Aditionally, in Co-op Mode if the two players do their tricks at the same time they will get an exceptional boost like the one they can do when starting the race. Special Items from Double Dash!! make a return as well, but with a slight change. Unlike in Double Dash!!, ''each character, regardless of being with their default partner or not, have their own Special Item, with some having an unique effect and others having similar effects to a regular item or their partner's Special Item. The mentioned features such as gliding, underwater driving (and on-water driving as well) as well as anti-gravity will be incorporated in some way in Retro Courses, with some getting more noticeable changes than others, this also includes the new Cosmic Blast feature that will be incorporated in a few Retro courses. Wii U Gamepad integration works the same as in ''Mario Kart 8, with Off-TV Play, course map displaying and gyroscope steering functionalities. Also, the Mario Kart TV feature that is included in the Miiverse integration returns as well, sharing it with Mario Kart 8 for other people to see player's race replay videos and comment on. Since there are now 10 racers in the track instead of the usual 8 or 12, the point management system is a little bit changed as well: Modes There are various modes in tbe game, most of them returning from past installments. All modes are available on single player, as well as multiplayer and online multiplayer. Grand Prix 1 to 10 Players Like all the other games in the series, Mario Kart: Double Blast!! has the Grand Prix mode. In this mode a single player has to compete against computer opponents in order to obtain the trophies in the game. The player can also do multiplayer Grand Prix just like in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8. The Grand Prix has three engine classes, , , and . The higher the engine class, the harder the races will be against the opponents. After completing 150cc, the Mirror Mode is unlocked. Time Trials 1 Player Time Trials allows the player to complete all the laps of a race course in the fastest time possible. Player's records are saved as Ghosts. With the Nintendo Network Connection players can exchange their Ghosts with other players, compare records, and also compete with their Ghosts. VS Race 1 to 10 Players (Nintendo Network Support) VS mode can be played locally with up to 4 players and online up to 10 players. In this mode players can customize the races by personally selecting custom settings, such as the computer's difficulty, the engine class and the requirements to win the races. Also, players can play individually or in teams. Nothing can be unlocked in this game mode. Missions 1 Player Mission mode returned from Mario Kart DS, in which the player must complete some tasks and earn a ranking similarly to that in Grand Prix mode. It involves eight levels, each containing eight missions and a boss battle. Battle Mode 1 to 10 Players (Nintendo Network Support) In Battle Mode, the player can select one of the five types of battles available in the game and one of the 8 battle arenas that appear only in this mode. 4 battle courses are new, while the other 4 are from past installments in the series. The classic battle style consists on popping opponents' balloons to score, using the items from the Item Boxes. All the racers start with three balloons and must use the items from the Item Boxes to take away a balloon from their opponents. Hitting a rival is worth a score. Balloons can never be regained unless one is stolen from another player using a Mushroom, and if all balloons are lost points can no longer be lost or obtained. However, players are still able to drive and attack players as a Ghost, so a player with a high score and no balloons can still win. In Co-op play, the rear player can also take away opponents' balloons while doing a slide-attack. Replaces Coin Collectors from past games. It is essentially the same as the aforementioned mode, but Coins are replaced by Star Bits. Racers collect the Star Bits spread in the battle course within the time limit. The racers that has the most Star Bits at the end wins. Racers can use the items to hit the opponents and let drop the Star Bits they've taken and they are also able to steal Star Bits by using Mushrooms or other items. Racers use Bob-ombs to hit their opponents and score points to win. The bombs can be obtained by running over an Item Box. Every player can hold up to five of these explosives, and throw whether forwards or drop them backwards. Any kart that make contact with the opponent's bomb or get blown by the explosion, will lose points. In this mode all racers are equipped with bags. The character in the back of the vehicle will grab the bag and must try to nab on another racer to take their Items. Some Items are scattered over the course and are not usable, they're just taken and saved in the bag. Also, sometimes a different colored Nabbit will surprisingly appear on the arena and will randomly try to steal various racers' items and after that it will try to avoid any racer. The racers that catch the Nabbit will be awarded with all the stolen Items by him. The one that has the most Items in the end wins. This is the only mode in which battle arenas are slightly modified. In this case, they are modified to be some kind of big, trembling platform with anti-gravity functions in which all racers are able to bump each other until they fall off the arena. When this happens, they respawn as Ghosts and are not able to win, but can still push remaining racers to make them fall. Sometimes bumpers will appear on the arena, pushing away racers as well. Whenever someone falls off the course, a part of it is destroyed so when only 2 racers remain it is a rather small arena. The last racers remaining win. Items can also be used in this mode. Characters The game has 10 default pairs and 10 unlockable pairs for a total of 20 pairs. If characters are counted separately, there are exactly 20 default characters and 20 unlockable characters, marking a total of 40 characters overall. However, it has been announced that the game will have DLC Packs after it's release, with each one containing one or more pairs of characters (with Special Items and new Cups) adding more to the roster of characters for a total of 52 playable characters. Also, each default pair has their own name for recognition. However, the name will change if they are with another partner that is not their default one (Mario and Luigi are named "The Mario Bros." if they are together, but if Mario is with Bowser they are named "That Unexpected Pairing", for example) Default Unlockable DLC For more information, check the DLC section or subpage. This game is confirmed to have five DLC packs, to be available after the game's release. Each pack contains at least one pair of drivers. The Mushroom Pack has one pair, the Flower Pack has two pairs, the Star Pack has one pair and the Special Pack has one pair as well (downloading the All-in-One Pack/all packs unlocks a special bonus pairing), this is for a total of 12 additional playable characters. *Toadsworth and Toadofsky (got in the Mushroom Pack) *Wiggler and Flutter (got in the Flower Pack) *Hammer Bro. and Sledge Bro. (got in the Flower Pack) *Monty Mole and Major Burrows (got in the Star Pack) *Geno and Mallow (got in the Special Pack) *Princess Layla and Moonling (got in the All-in-One Cup or by buying all packs separately, as a bonus reward) The last fifth pack, which is the All-in-One Pack, will contain all the stuff the other packs have including characters, tracks, vehicles and other things, in one pack. This means that buying the All-in-One Pack will also unlock every DLC Character. Items Items found on the track New Items Returning Items Special Items Vehicle Parts Kart/ATV Bodies *Indicates that the Kart body must be unlocked independently. **Indicates that the Kart body is automatically unlocked whenever a pair of characters is unlocked. Courses Nitro Courses Retro Courses Downloadable Cups For more information, check the DLC section or subpage. Two additional cups are available in two DLC packs. The Mega Cup (got in the Mushroom Pack) and the Cosmic Cup (got in the Special Pack), with the first one being added to the Nitro Courses and the second one to the Retro Courses. MegaCup Emblem MKDB.png|Mega Cup CosmicCup Emblem MKDB.png|Cosmic Cup Downloadable content Mushroom Pack Information Prepare yourself with this 'shroomy pack. The old and loyal Toadsworth and the infamous musician Toadofsky will take the wheels in this DLC Pack with their vehicles and Special Items. Want this to grow even more? What about a brand new Mega Cup! Release Date: TBA Price: US$7.59 / CAN$8.20 / €8.59 / £7.40 / AUS$9.60 Blocks: TBA Characters Vehicles Courses/Cup Flower Pack Information This pack is full of foes, flowery and wiggly ones as well as classic ones. Who are we talking about? The not-so friendly Wiggler and it's butterfly buddy Flutter, and Hammer Bro. sneaks in too along with Sledge Bro.! This must be a good seed to plant into the game! Release Date: TBA Price: US$5.80 / CAN$6.79 / €5.80 / £5.69 / AUS$7.99 Blocks: TBA Characters Vehicles Courses/Cup This pack does not contain any new race tracks or a cup. Star Pack Information A bright pack launches onto the race! Fulfill your star power with the addition of the cool-looking Mega Mole and the Undergrunt leader from the galaxy, Major Burrows, as they take their karts and Special Items into the track! Release Date: TBA Price: US$5.80 / CAN$6.79 / €5.80 / £5.69 / AUS$7.99 Blocks: TBA Characters Vehicles Courses/Cups This pack does not contain any new race tracks or a cup. Special Pack Information What would be so special in this pack to be called a Special Pack? Well it's because this pack is so special for having very suprising additions to it. We are talking about the old, memorable heroes Geno and Mallow, right from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars! But wait there's more, this pack will also bring you the Cosmic Cup, so you can play even more old racetracks from the other Mario Kart games! Release Date: TBA Price: US$7.59 / CAN$8.20 / €8.59 / £7.40 / AUS$9.60 Blocks: TBA Characters Vehicles Courses/Cups All-in-One Pack Information What's that? You can't decide which one to pick? You want them all? Then this is your chance, you can get all of the packs and their content (as they are released) with this all in one pack! Additionally, you'll get the All-in-One Cup, the Winner Kart body and its parts for use from every character in the game and the travelers from the moon, Princess Layla and Moonling from '''Super Mario: Moonlight Madness' as playable characters! If you buy the packs separately, then you'll get these bonus rewards when the Special Pack is released!'' Release Date: TBA Price: *Until ???, 2014: US$20.49 / CAN$22.99 / €18.80 / £16.39 / AUS$21.99 *After ???, 2014: US$20.49 / CAN$22.99 / €20.49 / £19.70 / AUS$25.60 Blocks: TBA Characters *First Wave: Toadsworth and Toadofsky, Princess Layla and Moonling *Second Wave: Wiggler andFlutter, Hammer Bro. and Sledge Bro. *Third Wave: Mega Mole and Major Burrows *Fourth Wave: Geno and Mallow Vehicles First Wave: *Classic Prowler *Harmonic Soundwave *Silver Moon *Lunar Coach *Winner's Kart (includes kart body parts) Second Wave: *Wiggly Train *Butterflier *Malletow *Sledgehammer Third Wave: *DiggaMech *The Spiker Fourth Wave: *Radiant Star *Spongy Buggy Courses/Cup *First Wave: Mega Cup, All-in-One Cup *Fourth Wave: Cosmic Cup Gallery ' MKDB Logo.png|The game's logo. MKDB ToadToadette Artwork.png|Toad and Toadette MKDB RosalinaPolari Artwork.png|Rosalina and Polari Polari MKDB.png|Polari's solo artwork. Toadofsky 3D Doh.png|Toadofsky's solo artwork. Princess Layla 3D.png|Princess Layla's solo artwork. ' Trivia *This is the second game in the series to feature two characters in one vehicle, the first one being Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. **Also, both game titles are very similar, except this one has Blast instead of Dash. Both even have the "!!" at the end. *Even if excluding the DLC characters, this game has the most playable characters in any Mario Kart title to date if counted separately, with 40 playable characters. *This game marks Mona's first 3D appearance as well as her first appearance outside of the WarioWare series and in a Mario game.'' ''This is Princess Shokora's first 3D, playable and second appearance in a game overall as well as her first appearance in a Mario game. *While Metal Mario doesn't appear in the game, Mario is able to turn Metal when using a Metal Box, making it look like playing as him. **Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Spirit will look metallic, but they will maintain their galactic look which differentiates them from the rest of the characters. *The '''Cosmic Cup '''is the only cup that has its emblem colored differently. All the other emblems are gold with dark blue backgrounds, while Cosmic Cup's emblem is silver with a gold background. *This is the first game to feature 10 racers in one track rather than eight or twelve. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:Wii U Games Category:Home Console Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)